


daddy issue

by Peters_Tingle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмой уж больно непохож был на родные сороковые года, и пускай восемьдесят девятый принес мало изменений, Стив до сих пор чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным в этом мире, этом десятилетии и этом городе, продолжая искать свой пятый угол.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, adult!Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	daddy issue

Часть 1. "Прокатишь меня на Харлее?"

It's too late to change events  
It's time to face the consequence  
For delivering the proof  
In the policy of truth

***

Стив протянул руку в поисках назойливого электронного девайса, издававшего крайне неприятные звуки. Крайне неприятные для шести часов утра. Пальцы скользнули по поверхности прикроватной тумбы, случайно смахнули связку ключей, судя по резкому звону, и наконец нащупали заветную черную раскладушку*.  
— Слушаю.  
— Что-то ты больно сонный, Роджерс, — на том конце трубки раздался бодрый смешок. — Мне казалось, ты ранняя пташка.  
Стив потер пальцами свободной руки глаза и, приложив немного усилий, заставил себя подняться и сесть в кровати.  
— Только не в собственный выходной, Говард.  
Снова смешок.  
— Да, знаю-знаю, тебе вчера досталось, я читал отчет, — голос заторопился, — но ты ведь понимаешь, я тоже занятой человек…  
Последний вопрос, если он таковым являлся, Роджерс расценил как риторический.  
— Так вот, о чем бишь я… Мне хотелось бы пообедать с тобой сегодня. Обсудить один важный вопрос. Когда я могу к тебе заехать?  
— Заехать ко мне? — он оглядел комнату будто бы в поисках ответа, но не обнаружил ничего, кроме пробивающегося утреннего апрельского солнца. — Ты в любой момент мог вызвать меня в офис, для этого не нужно было звонить в седьмом часу утра.  
— Стив, — голос внезапно стал куда более серьезным и в разы более настороженным, — я хочу обсудить с тобой вопрос гораздо более личный, чем просто очередное срочное поручение. Поверь, мне как никогда нужна твоя помощь. Так что насчет обеда?  
— Ты все равно уже выбрал время, не так ли?  
— Я знал, что ты не откажешься. Я буду к трем.  
— И все же, Говард, о чем пойдет речь?  
На фоне молчания Стив различил людской шум и приветливое женское «Доброе утро, мистер Старк». Должно быть, уже спешит на рабочее место.  
— О моем сыне, Стив.

***

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк!  
Говард кивнул в ответ и широким шагом по коридору направился в сторону своего кабинета. За поворотом он ненадолго остановился у стойки секретарши.  
— Доброе, Мэг. — Опередил Говард очередное приветствие. — Он уже здесь?  
— Да, мистер Старк. Он ждет вас.  
— Спасибо, Мэг.  
Добравшись до кабинета, он замялся, положив ладонь на дверную ручку. Неуверенно повернул ее.  
В кабинете, расплывшись в кресле, сидел темноволосый юноша, скучающе вертя в руках канцелярский степлер.  
— Уже нашел мне няньку?  
Говард прикрыл дверь и бросил кожаный кейс с документами на диванчик.  
— Во-первых, встань с моего места.  
Юноша озадаченно приподнял черную бровь, но, встретившись с не терпящим возражений взглядом отца, лениво переместился с кресла на тот самый диванчик, к кейсу.  
— А «во-вторых»?  
— Что «во-вторых»?  
— Ну ты сказал «во-первых» и мне показалось…  
Говард оперся руками о поверхность стола. Вздохнул.  
— Тони, я позвал тебя не за тем, чтобы читать мораль.  
— Ну так не читай. Все равно получается не очень.  
Раздался хлопок по столу, тем не менее совершенно не возмутивший того, кого Говард называл просто «Тони».  
Честно говоря, Говард и сам не знал, как может воздействовать на своего сына.  
— Пил в самолете. — Будто бы смягчаясь, а если точнее, сдавшись, произносит он.  
— Только чуть-чуть. — Как в подтверждение своим словам Тони на пальцах демонстрирует отцу, как много он выпил. — Правда.  
Их отношения никогда нельзя было назвать теплыми. Говард вечно был занят, как и сейчас. Недомолвки злили обоих, и все же оставались недомолвками, ведь никто никогда не знал, с чего начать. Только Мария могла смягчить натянутую между двумя своими мужчинами нить напряжения, хотя и не в силах была раз и навсегда избавить от неловкости нахождения в одном помещении.  
— Так что с моей нянькой? Или ты все же отпустишь меня в вольное плавание после окончания университета, мм?  
— Лучше, — он улыбнулся в ответ мимолетной и какой-то чересчур гадкой улыбкой, — в твоем «вольном плавании» тебя будет сопровождать настоящий капитан.  
Гадкая ухмылка превратилась в настоящее горделивое торжествование, как только безразличие в лице Тони сменилось на совершенно обескураженный взгляд больших ореховых глаз.  
— Доволен?

***

Когда в дверь раздался звонок, Стив как раз завершал свою работу на холсте. Ему совершенно точно не нравилось то, что выходило, но Стив ничего не оставлял незаконченным. В чем была проблема тоже оставалось непонятным. «Вдохновение нашло?» — спросил его тогда Говард, на что он ответил: «Скорее наоборот». После разморозки прошло целых три года, но сколько он ни брался за карандаш, кисть, ручку или уголь — рисунок неизменно являл собой лишь иллюстрацию номинального мастерства и, к сожалению, не мог по-настоящему отобразить ничего из того, что чувствовал Стив. Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмой уж больно непохож был на родные сороковые года, и пускай восемьдесят девятый принес мало изменений, Стив до сих пор чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным в этом мире, этом десятилетии и этом городе, продолжая искать свой пятый угол.  
Говард и Пегги — вот и все, что осталось от прошлого. Оба служили в рядах Щ.И.Т.а, что, кстати и Стива подстегнуло в один из дней принять предложение Старка присоединиться к организации в качестве «тяжелой артиллерии». Можно сказать, что та же самая причина заставила Роджерса согласиться на совместный обед, точно зная: ничего хорошего звонок в шесть утра от Старков означать не может.  
Говард вполне серьезно отнесся к их разговору. И был довольно убедителен. И весьма краток.  
— Ты единственный, кто может с ним справиться.  
— Я правильно тебя понял, ты хочешь уговорить меня присматривать за твоим сыном? Ты не находишь, что это немного не входит в мои обязанности.  
Говард по-петушиному наклонил голову и нахмурившись решил кратко ознакомить Стива с его предстоящим «заданием».  
«Он очень юн, напорист и упрям. Язвителен, непослушен, если не сказать неподконтролен. Ну ты помнишь, каким был я, когда мы познакомились, » — тут Стив кивнул, — «Так вот он еще борзее и нахальней. Тони считает себя взрослым, но это не так. Он не готов, безответственен и… Я уже говорил, что он до ужаса упрям? Отлично.»  
— Складывается впечатление, что ты просто хочешь избавиться от него на год-другой.  
— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это не так. Он чересчур неопытен для того, чтобы быть вовлеченным в дела компании.  
Стив перебил его.  
— Он практически закончил университет и уже успел взломать сайт государственного учреждения…  
— Мы говорим не о его шиле в заднице, а о способности быть в ответе за свои поступки. Как ни печально, этому я его научить не смог.  
— И поэтому думаешь, я смогу?  
— Я на это надеюсь.  
Но убедило Стива именно то, что Говард сказал после.  
«На дворе сложное время. И мне нужно, чтобы у Тони был кто-то. Кто-то хороший. Кто мог бы обуздать его нрав и направить в верное русло. Именно потому, что мне не плевать, Стив.»  
Сейчас Стив стоял напротив того, кого не так давно описывали ему как «своенравного и ретивого подростка». Тони был внешне очень похож на отца: те же смольные волосы и густые брови, те же карие глаза, только большие, круглые, пожалуй что глаза Марии, смуглая кожа, круглый нос и взъерошенные патлы на голове, низкий рост. Тони молчал, что, опять же со слов Говарда, вполне можно было расценить явлением из разряда фантастики. Он только теребил время от времени карманы джинсовой куртки.  
— Хочешь курить?  
Он вынул руки из карманов.  
— Можно подумать, ты разрешишь.  
Стив пару раз качнул головой, давая понять, что Тони сделал верное предположение.  
— У меня нет зависимости, что бы ты там ни думал. Но сейчас, да, мне охренеть как хочется выкурить сигарету. Или выпить. Ты напрягаешь.  
Они со Старком-младшим просто бродили по городским улицам: Стив — в надежде узнать друг друга поближе, ведь им предстоит провести вместе долгое время, а Тони…  
Стив хотел было объясниться Энтони в ситуации, но не успел договорить, прерванный бойким юношеским возражением.  
— Я Тони. Для всех. Ясно?  
— Ясно.  
Они немного прошли молча.  
— Черт, знаешь что? Я ведь тебя терпеть не мог.  
— Неужели?  
— Ты хоть представляешь каково это: быть единственным ребенком в семье и при этом постоянно получать наставления о том, каким ты должен быть, просто потому, что твоему отцу посчастливилось повстречать однажды голубоглазого мистера Америку?  
— Мой отец рано умер.  
— Хвастаешься что ли?  
— Всего лишь хочу сказать, что возможно тебе стоит поумерить свой пыл.  
— Пардон?!  
Конечно, Стив уже успел пожалеть о сказанном.  
— Дай-ка я расскажу тебе чуть больше о своем детстве. Мой отец упоминал, что у меня до 14-ти лет была няня? И под словом «няня» я буквально имею в виду женщину, которая одевала, кормила, собирала меня и присматривала за мной. На секунду, в 14 я уже закончил школу и поступил в университет. О чем еще папа не сказал тебе?  
Так Стиву поведали, что помимо няни у Тони был дворецкий по имени «Эдвин Джарвис», хотя к дворецкому Тони в общем-то претензий не имел, а даже наоборот. Что друзей у юного Старка не было и не могло быть, ведь заканчивая школу на несколько лет раньше рискуешь не попасть ни в один круг общения. Со слов Тони, его отец был только рад отправить сына в университет, не потому, разумеется, что это престижное заведение. Тони обмолвился даже о том, как идеализированная фигура «Капитана Америка» повлияла на подход к его воспитанию. Не самым лучшим образом.  
— Смотри-ка, мы знакомы всего несколько часов, а ты уже абсолютно свободно говоришь о своих детских воспоминаниях.  
— Это что, была попытка пошутить?  
— Сдаюсь, я полный провал в юморе.  
На лице Старка мелькает намек на улыбку.  
— Да нет. Попытка хорошая.  
— Ужасная.  
— Неуклюже, но мило, я засчитаю. — Он запрокинул голову и закусил губу, продолжая улыбаться, — вот же черт, а я-то хотел весь день строить из себя хмурого недотрогу с задетой гордостью.  
— Но ты не такой?  
— Моя гордость все еще задета, ведь мой юношеский максимализм никак не дает мне покоя, но честно говоря, я ожидал худшего, когда папочка приставил тебя за мной следить.  
— Я не слежу за тобой.  
— Правда? А чем ты занимаешься?  
Они зашли в Старбакс, где Тони взял с собой два стаканчика капучино. Стив не взял ничего, сказав, что не пьет кофе. И очень насмешил Тони, попросив кипяток с лимоном у бариста. Бариста, вроде, тоже насмешил.  
— Простите, мой дедушка нечасто выходит в город. — Бросил юноша напоследок.  
Они направились к центральному городскому парку.  
— Ну так чем ты занимаешься? Или чем мы будем заниматься?  
— На данный момент, моя основная задача — присматривать за тобой.  
— И ты что, поедешь со мной в Массачусетс и будешь держать за ручку на парах? — он отхлебнул немного из первого стаканчика.  
— Нет. Видеться мы будем только по выходным, не считая того, что я буду ждать от тебя отчетности в учебное время. Утром, днем и вечером, перед сном ты должен будешь отзваниваться мне, в одно и то же время.  
— Ого, сильно. А что будет, если я этого не сделаю?  
— Значит буду разыскивать тебя с собаками по всему кампусу, главное, чтобы не в канаве.  
— Хотелось бы взглянуть на твои следопытские навыки.  
— Лучше не стоит.  
— Мм, да ты еще и можешь быть жестким, — Тони, закинув ногу на ногу, устроился на парковой скамейке, — падай, давай посидим немного. Лето мы тоже проведем вместе?

***

Тони вообще-то начинал нравиться Стив. Нравилось Тони то, как уживалась в его личности строгость военного и очаровательная неуклюжесть человека «другого времени». Стиву отпрыск Говарда тоже вообще-то начинал нравиться. Тони конечно оказался той еще занозой, но при всех «недостатках» был остроумен, интересен и весьма оригинален в своих идеях, взглядах и суждениях.  
Бремя совместного времяпрепровождения перестало казаться чем-то неподъемным для обоих. Странно, конечно. Никто из них и не понимал, как так получилось. И не хотел понимать. Просто Тони знакомил Стива со своей любимой музыкой, по вечерам они слушали Depeche Mode с магнитофона, который Тони же и притащил в квартиру Роджерса. Просто Стив старался тоже заинтересовать своего собеседника — говорил о фильмах, которые успел увидеть до войны, познакомил юношу со своими немногочисленными, и все же внушительными, стопками виниловых пластинок. Даже почти согласился прокатить Тони на своем мотоцикле.  
— Это что, неужели Харлей? Модифицированный, но винтажный. Да ты крутой. Любишь хорошее железо?  
— У меня был похожий в сороковых.  
Тони присвистнул.  
— Прокатишь меня?  
— Если будешь хорошо себя вести.  
— Да я образец хорошего поведения!

***

Неправильным было бы сказать, что они влюбились с первого взгляда. Нет, совсем нет. Зато можно с уверенностью утверждать, что они должны были влюбиться. Они уже были друг для друга, без лишних слов, интуитивно тянулись друг к другу. Близился конец мая, а впереди ведь еще целое лето, чтобы во всем признаться?  
Да, Стиву однозначно нравился Тони.  
Нравилось, когда тот стал оставаться у него — устраиваясь на диване. Говард, конечно же, был поставлен в известность и знал, где находится его сын. Но вряд ли он знал, как Стиву нравится эта хлопковая красная рубашка с символикой MIT, эти светлые джинсы с подворотами и легкими потертостями, эти босые ноги, ступающие по старому напольному покрытию его квартиры. Нравилась даже такая мелочь как-то, что от Тони пахнет клубникой.  
Вряд ли Говард знал, как Тони, заигравшись, виснет у него на спине, будто обезьянка — цепляясь руками и ногами — и точно так же порой обнимает его во сне, без спроса забравшись в кровать.  
Не узнает Говард и о том, что чувствует Стив в подобные моменты. Как теплится внутри безграничная любовь и привязанность, мелкой дрожью пробегая по коже. И вместе с тем — горькая грусть от осознания того, как сильно этот чернобровый юноша, сопящий прямо у него под ухом, на самом деле жаждет той самой любви и внимания. Как маленький недоверчивый котенок, тем не менее отчаянно нуждающийся в проявлениях заботы и простой человеческой доброты. Несомненно заслуживающий этого.  
Да, Стиву однозначно нравился Тони. А Тони совершенно точно нравился Стив.

* да, конечно, в то время еще не существовало портативных комфортных мобильных устройств, но, знаете что, я просто отказываюсь верить, что в мире, где существует семья Старков, никто не додумался до элементарной раскладушки и сотовых сетей. 

Часть 2. "Крестная тётя Пегги и злой коммунист"

Strangelove  
Strange highs and strange lows  
Strangelove  
That's how my love goes  
Strangelove  
Will you give it to me?

***

Стив перевернул его на спину, абсолютно обездвижив по рукам и ногам.  
— Я не намерен с тобой играться, у меня еще куча дел.  
— Тогда зачем дразнишь меня? — промямлил Тони, нехотя вырываясь из объятий.  
— Сам не знаю.  
— Аах, — не сдержавшись, он засмеялся, — боже, ты ж меня раздавишь! Сколько ты весишь? Килограмм двести?!  
— Сто девять, вообще-то.  
— Господи… Нет, правда, слезь с меня, ты тяжелый как черт!  
К середине лета их отношения однозначно перешли на новый уровень, хотя, конечно, не сразу. Недосказанности накапливались, старательно игнорируемые обоими, и вопрос состоял лишь в том, кто не выдержит первым. Первым не выдержал Тони — пустил в ход намеки, порой настолько очевидные, что не понял бы их только полный дурак. Стив не был полным дураком, но, к великому сожалению Старка Младшего, явно приближался к тому, чтобы получить себе это звание вместо капитанского. Нарочно ли Стив игнорировал каждый кокетливый жест в свою сторону или же и правда списывал все на причуды молодого Старка, Тони не знал.  
Тони «случайно» касался его руки или бедра, а после — нарочито извинялся, мол само вышло, да и вообще он не хотел. Тони с большим, чем требовалось, энтузиазмом обнимал Стива, когда тот соглашался подбросить его на своем Харлее. Тони откровенно флиртовал с ним в коротких смс-ках и звонках по телефону, называл «деткой» и, все же чуть менее откровенно, демонстрировал свои привлекательные физические данные. Если бы он только знал, как Роджерсу тяжело игнорировать эти причуды.  
— Почему ты меня не поцелуешь?  
Тони упал на диван, извернувшись так, чтобы видеть своего собеседника. Он повторил вопрос.  
— Почему ты меня не поцелуешь?  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Присядь, — он подождал, пока Стив не усядется достаточно близко. — Ты же вроде понятливый. Знаешь, я мог бы прояснить все сам, но… Вообще-то мне обидно, что ты бездействуешь. Я ведь тебе нравлюсь.  
— Не знаю, что ты там хочешь прояснить, но я присматриваю за тобой, мы не в тех отношениях, чтобы…  
— Перестань!  
Стив, совершенно не ожидавший такой дерзости, замолчал и уставился на Тони. Его губы напряглись и сжались в тонкую полоску.  
— Что ты хочешь…  
— Я хочу сказать, что я абсолютно уверен, что нравлюсь тебе! И последние несколько недель я только и пытаюсь дать тебе понять, что и ты мне тоже нравишься! Отсюда у меня только один вопрос, какого черта ты всё еще меня не поцеловал?!  
Тони откинулся на спинку дивана, подмяв под себя ноги. Он прямо и уверенно смотрел на Стива. Стив на него уже не смотрел. Опустив голову, он, казалось, был весьма увлечен кругами на полу, оставшимися после кружки крепкого чая, которую, насколько он помнил, Тони выпил три дня назад, поскольку не обнаружил у него дома кофе. Почему-то даже эти круги в какой-то момент стали гораздо более увлекательными, возможно именно из-за их связи со Старком.  
Итак, Стив молчал, перебирая в голове всевозможные варианты развития событий, к которым мог привести его ответ. «Почти как в одной из тех видеоигр».  
Будто ощутив вину за это молчание, Тони снова заговорил.  
— Послушай, возможно я со всем этим слишком резко. Но это просто смешно, мы словно слона в посудной лавке стараемся не замечать. Скажи, я нравлюсь тебе? Ну нравлюсь же, да?  
— Так точно. — Почти неслышно ответил Стив. Тони придвинулся.  
— Так почему? Переживаешь? Я уже целовался, мне можно. Почему ты меня не поцелуешь? Только честно.  
— Честно говоря, я не представляю, как к тебе подступиться.  
— Ждешь момент?  
— Пожалуй что.  
Тони придвинулся еще ближе.  
— А вот это, это не похоже на подходящий случай?  
Стив вздохнул. Улыбнулся, посмотрел на Тони и улыбнулся опять, немного нервно, затем задержался на нем взглядом. Сдался. И поцеловал.  
Легко прислонившись к губам, медленно, прерывисто выдохнув. Почувствовал, как легла на его плечо ладонь, не дав тут же испугаться и отстраниться. Поцеловали его. Так же медленно и нежно, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу.  
Стив открыл глаза — Тони сидел совсем рядом и довольно посмеивался.  
— Давай закрепим напоследок. Нравлюсь я тебе, капитан?  
Стив улыбнулся. Теперь совершенно искренне.  
— Нравишься, Тони.

***

— Энтони Эдвард Старк, посмотри мне в глаза и повтори то, что ты сказал несколько секунд назад.  
Тони бросил взгляд на Роджерса, затем на Пегги, хмыкнул и непринужденно повторил:  
— Мы встречаемся.  
Пегг встала, уперев руки в бока. Стив приготовился слушать.  
А началось это так. Самым обычным утром, с поправкой на то, что нормальные люди их утро обычным не назвали бы.  
— Господи, это что, будильник? — Тони потянулся в кровати и нехотя разлепил сомкнутые веки. Раздался громкий стук. — Прошу, скажи, что ты его сломал.  
— Будем на это надеяться, — донеслось в ответ. — Похоже, я забыл отключить его.  
Стив перевернулся на другой бок, и Тони прильнул к нему, сильнее зарывшись в одеяло.  
— Ты свободен в ближайшие дни?  
— Есть одно дело.  
— Будешь наказывать плохих парней?  
— Если только в кабинете. Буду разбираться в бумагах, появилась одна загвоздка по старому делу. К тому же, от меня ждут отчёта.  
— Я зайду к тебе, не против?  
Стив напрягся.  
— Что такое? Ты занимаешься чем-то, что мне не стоит видеть? — юноша ухмыльнулся, — заигрываешь с секретаршами моего отца?  
Стив решил не упоминать свой печально-романтичный опыт поцелуя с одной из секретарш Говарда.  
— Просто твой отец тоже будет там.  
— Переживаешь, что он может что-то заподозрить? — Тони приподнялся.  
— Не обижайся, но ты плохо держишь себя в руках.  
— Я плохо держу себя в руках? Ну-ну.  
Он полностью перенес вес своего тела на Стива, оказавшись в паре сантиметров от его лица, почти касаясь носом кончика подбородка.  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Роджерс, попрошу сразу — не начинай.  
— То есть тебя морально-этическая сторона вопроса совсем не беспокоит?  
— Я получаю удовольствие от наших отношений, и тебе советую.  
Запрокинув голову, насколько было возможно, Стив ладонью прикрыл глаза. Почувствовал, как Тони зашевелился и, чмокнув его в шею, перекатился на свободную часть постели.  
— Слушай, если тебя слишком навязчиво грызет совесть, можно рассказать о нас тете Пегг.  
Стив резко встрепенулся, чем даже заставил Старка Младшего невольно вздрогнуть.  
— «Тете Пегг»?!  
— Ага, — медленно протянул Тони.  
— Вы знакомы?  
— Ты разве не беседовал с ней после своей разморозки?  
— Конечно, но… — в памяти возникли фрагменты их последней встречи, — почему-то мне и в голову не пришло, что вы с ней…  
— Она моя крестная. — Не дожидаясь, закончил за него Тони. — Строгая, упрямая, но довольно либеральная. И уж точно лояльная как к тебе, так и ко мне. Я почти Золушка.  
— Только вот твоя карета что-то обратно в тыкву не превращается.  
Тони рассмеялся.  
— Так я принца себе уже нашел.  
Он оживился, соскочил с кровати. Бросил Стиву джинсы со стула.  
— Собирайся.  
— Что, прямо сейчас?  
— Прямо сейчас. Давай. Мы едем к тете Пегги.  
На чем мы остановились? Да, Пегги стояла, уперев руки в бока.  
Неизвестно, кто здесь чувствовал себя ребенком. Да и Пегг, похоже, не знала, с кем ей стоит говорить. Не найдя слов, она присела напротив, нервно оглядевшись, сцепив руки в замок на коленках.  
— Говард знает?  
— Если бы знал, мы бы здесь не сидели. Мама тоже не в курсе. — Уточнил Тони.  
Пегг перевела взгляд на Стива.  
— Вы уже…  
Она не закончила, но интонация и легкая краска на щеках говорили сами за себя.  
— Нет, нет, — Стив кашлянул, — конечно нет.  
Помолчали.  
— Тони, дорогой, пожалуйста, выйди, посиди в столовой.  
— Но…  
— Дважды я повторять не буду, молодой человек.  
Пробурчав что-то невразумительное, Тони оставил их. Хотел хлопнуть дверью, но, вспомнив в чьем доме находится, осторожно прикрыл за собой.  
— Судя по всему, где-то Говард просчитался, решив свалить своего сынка на твои плечи. Заварить тебе чай? Или лучше кипяточка?  
— Чай? А к чему тогда был этот спектакль?  
— С Тони иначе плохо выходит. Слишком похож на отца, — она вздохнула. — Нужно либо спать с ним, либо быть у него в авторитете, чтобы иметь на него воздействие. Догадайся, как часто встречается второй случай.  
Пегг потянулась за небольшим чайным сервизом на столике. Налила кипятка в обе чашки. Стив до сих пор в недоумении следил за ней.  
— Думал, я с тебя все шкуры спущу? Ты так смотришь, будто ждешь гром среди ясного неба.  
— По правде сказать, жду.  
— Ох, Стив, — Пегги пару раз обмакнула чайный пакетик, намотала его на ложечку, легонько прижала к краешку чашки, после чего отложила на соседнюю тарелочку. — Все мы переживаем за Тони. От него можно ждать чего угодно, но он хороший парень. Я даже не удивлена, поверь. Ему можно было бы прочесть нотации, но какой в этом толк, если все уже произошло? Особенно, когда ты первый из тех, с кем он знакомит меня.  
— Под «из тех» ты имеешь в виду как раз всех, кто относится к первой категории?  
— Думаю, в нашем случае, мы имеем дело и с тем, и с другим. Ты ведь знаешь, в какой обстановке рос Тони.  
— Да, он красочно мне все описал, —улыбнувшись, Стив хмыкнул, — при первой же встрече. Только мало это вяжется с влиянием авторитетов.  
Пег удивленно приподняла брови.  
— Тони может сколько угодно жаловаться на Говарда и его «политическую» пропаганду. Но отрицать его влияние сложно. Тони бунтует, но все равно видит в тебе образец. Я хотела бы, чтоб мы добились этого иначе, но we are who we are, you know. — последнюю фразу она произнесла на американский манер.  
Стив наконец притронулся к своей чашке. Опустил дольку лимона и сделал пару глотков.  
— Почему Тони решил, что тебе можно обо всем рассказать?  
— Наверно, я единственная, кто знает, как важно хранить его секреты от Говарда. Он учится методом проб и ошибок.  
— И чему он успел научиться? Возможно мне стоит быть в курсе?  
— Возможно. Однажды он принял что-то. Не тяжелый наркотик, и все же психотропное вещество. Пришел ко мне, ему было плохо, и все рассказал. Он сделал это по собственному желанию. В тот вечер я ему помогла. Он обещал, что никогда больше так не поступит.  
— И сдержал слово?  
— Да. А я ничего не сказала Говарду.  
— Потому что тогда у Тони были бы огромные проблемы?  
— Именно.  
— Значит и у нас будут большие проблемы, если все всплывет.  
— Так вот, что ты на самом деле пытался узнать…  
Пегги прикрыла глаза и помотала головой. Поставила чашку, пересела на сторону Стива и сжала его ладонь в своих руках, положив их на его колено.  
— Я не хочу лгать Говарду, Пегг.  
— Я знаю, дорогой. Тебя мучит это. Но так лучше. Для тебя, для Тони. То, что вы влюблены — прекрасно. Просто сейчас неподходящее время.  
Она разжала руки и легко поцеловала Стива в щеку. Отерла большим пальцем почти невидимый след багровой помады.  
— Возьми Тони и сходи с ним куда-нибудь сегодня. В парк или по магазинам. Не беспокойся ни о чем. Только будьте осторожны, вопрос нешуточный.  
— Спасибо, Пегг.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Стив.  
Они обменялись объятиями, Стив захватил куртку и собирался уже позвать Старка.  
— Только еще одна просьба, Стив. — Она вновь стыдливо скосила взгляд.  
— Не волнуйся, я не зайду далеко.  
— Вот бы и он не зашел, Стив. Вот бы и он.

***

Дверь скрипнула, Стив уловил шорох ступней. Он обернулся.  
— Крадешься?  
Тони, разбежавшись, бросился к нему в объятия, получив покровительственный поцелуй в макушку.  
— Ты слышал меня. — Заинтриговано констатировал Тони, балансируя на носочках.  
— Тебя трудно не заметить.  
— Я был очень аккуратен.  
Стив отпустил его, и Тони по-хозяйски осмотрелся в кабинете. Провел ладонью по столешнице, раздвинув парочку бумаг, презрительно фыркнул, отметив исключительную чистоплотность хозяина рабочего места. Скучающе огляделся.  
— Как продвигается?  
— Это конфиденциальная информация, прости, Тони, я не могу ее разглашать.  
— Жаль, — уголки его губ театрально поползли вниз. — А то я мог бы помочь. Скажем, найти кого-нибу…  
Стив прервал его, прикрыв рот рукой.  
— Что такое? — шепотом поинтересовался Старк.  
— Твой отец направляется к нам.  
— Ничего себе! — он повысил голос, но, заметив, как брови Стива резко сдвинулись к переносице, опомнился и повторил тише, — ничего себе. И ты слышишь?  
— Прелести суперсолдатской жизни.  
— Прелести суперсолдат… Ладно, и что мы собираемся делать?  
Стив окинул взглядом кабинет. Занавесок на окне не было — были жалюзи. Больших шкафов тоже не было — Стив любил минимализм.  
— Полезай под стол, — увидев двусмысленное выражение удивления на лице Старка Младшего, он уточнил, — и без фокусов, сиди тихо.  
— Так точно, капитан.  
Только Тони успел устроиться в тесном пространстве внутренности стола, как звук шагов усилился (так что теперь даже он мог расслышать) и вскоре в дверь учтиво, но больше для галочки, постучались, войдя не дождавшись ответа.  
— Я побеседовал с ребятами из отдела баллистики. Как ты и думал, — Тони разобрал, как шлепнулась на стол новая пачка бумаг. — Советский ствол.  
— Значит, это наш парень?  
— Без сомнений. Само оружие не отследить, конечно же. Но там, — Говард указал на подшитые листки, — полный список известных нам случаев, к которым может быть причастен этот парень.  
— Нам пора присвоить этим делам единый номер.  
— Уже, — Говард присел на край стола, — «Зимний Солдат». Кодовое имя операции.  
— Почему «зимний» и почему «солдат»?  
— Он русский.  
— А в России даже дети стреляют с советских винтовок?  
— А еще там холодно.  
— Как-то до ужаса стереотипно. — Усмехнулся Стив.  
— Согласен. Но звучит интригующе. Грозно.  
Стив почувствовал, как по внутренней стороне бедер пробежали мурашки. Нет. Чьи-то шаловливые пальцы. Пробарабанили короткую дробь и осторожно раздвинули коленки. Стив глубоко вдохнул, задержав дыхание. Сфокусировался на ощущениях. Он не знал, что будет делать Тони, но точно догадывался, на что тот способен. Время, казалось, тоже затаило дыхание. Стив чувствовал, как все мышцы напряглись, когда что-то приятно тяжелое, видимо голова, легло прямо на укромное местечко между раздвинутых бедер.  
— Кстати, я хотел поговорить о Тони, — он громко рассмеялся, заставив Стива резко повернуть голову, — да ты весь покраснел! Этот черт снова что-то вытворил?  
— Да, да это… Ничего плохого, просто я к такому не привык.  
— Язык проколол себе, что ли?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
Говард прыснул.  
— Ладно уж. Я вообще-то как раз по этой теме. Как он тебе, не досаждает?  
— Думаю, мы нашли общий язык. — Стив попытался проглотить вставший поперек горла ком.  
— Рад слышать. Правда…  
— Говард, прости за прямоту, но все, что связано с Тони… Может подождать до моего отчёта за август? Здесь много дел, а беседы личного характера я не привык вести на рабочем месте.  
Его лоб покрылся легкой испариной. В униформе вдруг стало жарко и тесно.  
— Солдат спит, служба идет, — Старк Старший спрыгнул с края стола и будто бы отряхнул свои брюки, — понимаю-понимаю. Что ж, в таком случае, буду ждать отчета. Услышимся, Стив.  
— Или увидимся. — Стив выдал вымученную улыбку.  
Стоило двери закрыться за Говардом, как Тони тут же вынырнул из своего укрытия.  
— Больше никто не идет?  
— По крайней мере, я не слышу.  
— Это все потому, что так тяжело дышишь. — Рассмеялся Тони, усаживаясь прямо к нему на колени, — У меня сникеры новые, — он элегантно закинул левую ногу поверх лежащих на столе стопок и слегка повертел ею, дабы Стив точно мог рассмотреть обувь во всем великолепии, — нравятся?  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Нравятся. Только не делай так больше, пожалуйста. Не ты один плохо держишь себя в руках.  
Тони обхватил ладонями его лицо и игриво поцеловал в щеку.  
— Ты за этим заходил? Похвастаться кроссовками?  
— Хватит с тебя на сегодня. Вольно, солдат.  
Он подскочил, весьма нахально отдал честь и напоследок бросил:  
— Не задерживайся допоздна. Мы вечерком смотрим фильм.  
— Какой?  
Голова Тони просунулась в медленно закрывающуюся щелку двери. Послышался шёпот.  
— «Назад в будущее». Заодно расскажешь мне побольше про злого коммуниста.

Часть 3. "Я сказал: снимай штаны"

I feel you  
Each move you make  
I feel you  
Each breath you take  
Where angels sing spread their wings  
My love's on high  
You take me home to glory's throne  
By and by  
This is the morning of our love  
It's just the dawning of our love

***

— Займись со мной сексом, Роджерс.  
— Сколько повторять: я не стану этого делать, — Стив непринуждённо разбил второе яйцо на сковородку. — Ты несовершеннолетний.  
— Тогда займись со мной любовью?  
— Тони, нет. — В голосе появились нотки раздражения.  
Тони нахмурился и надул губы.  
— Праведник и святоша. — Недовольно буркнул он.  
Стив тактично не ответил. За окном завыл ноябрьский ветер.  
— А если я попробую вынудить тебя сделать это? — продолжая лежать на диване, Тони, насколько мог, повернул голову в сторону кухонной зоны, где Стив занимался готовкой. — Напьюсь, накурюсь, спущу штаны и вломлюсь к тебе?  
— Получишь ремнем по заднице. Раз пять и хорошенько, — он еле сдержал смех.  
— Правда сможешь поднять на меня руку?  
— Ну, вообще-то, у меня есть на то разрешение.  
— Серьезно? Мой папочка выдал тебе раз… — он смутился, после чего продолжил, — прости, скажу иначе: «Неужели мой папа выдал моему папочке разрешение меня отшлепать»?  
— Все верно.  
— Ну что ж, — Тони вернулся обратно к чтению своих комиксов, — по крайней мере, мы уже приблизились к моей заднице.  
— Тони…  
— Что? Я несовершеннолетний, Стив, а не девственник. Или ты боишься облажаться?  
— У тебя уроки сделаны?  
— Ой не начинай…  
Стив вообще-то правда держал слово, данное Пегг. Привыкнуть к персоне Тони под боком было очень легко, а потому и различные попытки соблазнения «между делом» казались чем-то совершенно обыденным, не требующим внимания. Для Тони, пожалуй что, тоже. Ну подумаешь — запустит он руки под футболку Роджерса, ничего такого, зато тепло и уютно. Подумаешь — усядется на колени, прислонившись всем телом, чмокнет в шею (Тони знает, Стив любит поцелуи в шею) — Стив чмокнет его в ответ. Все, вообще-то, было достаточно невинно.   
Будучи под, можно сказать, тотальным контролем на протяжении целых трех летних месяцев, Тони заметно поднаглел, почуяв упоительный аромат какой-никакой свободы с началом учебной деятельности. Стив спускал ему с рук, когда Тони забывал звонить ему в какой-либо день, спускал с рук, когда Тони пропускал занятия, аргументируя тем не менее свое решение, и прочие глупости. Но шалости шалостям рознь, а любое дьявольское терпение имеет свой конец. Например, где-то под Рождество.  
— От тебя несет перегаром. — Стив настороженно принюхивается, заходя в квартиру и уже догадавшись, что его ждет постоянный гость. — Опять. Разве мы не обговаривали это в самом начале…  
— У тебя просто слишком чуткий нюх, — еле ворочая языком, бросает Тони, шаткой походкой направляясь к нему. — Иди сюда…  
Первоначально желая отстраниться, Стив подхватывает споткнувшегося на ровном месте Старка.  
У Тони блуждающий счастливый взгляд, прокуренные табачным дымом одежда и растрепанные волосы.  
— Ты под наркотиками?  
— Неа, я просто пьян, — прыснув, отвечает Тони. — Знаешь, как сложно добраться до тебя из Массачусетса под градусом вообще?  
Тони приблизился к его лицу. В нос снова ударил резкий запах сигарет и спирта, заставив инстинктивно отвернуться.  
— Это не смешно.  
— Да брось, иди ко мне…  
— Я не буду целовать человека, который мало того, что не стоит на ногах, так еще и может в любой момент извлечь наружу все содержимое своего желудка.  
— Фу, как грубо!  
— Тони!  
Услышав чересчур громкое восклицание, юноша выпрямился и даже будто бы слегка протрезвел взглядом. Хотя последнее утверждение весьма сомнительно.  
— Не выгонишь же ты меня? — его вялые слова прозвучали скорее как надменная насмешка, нежели действительный вопрос.  
Стив медленно выпустил носом воздух. Ему вдруг жутко захотелось открыть в квартире окна.  
— Нет, — задумчиво начал он, — ты останешься. Но я не буду сидеть около тебя всю ночь, держа за ручку. Я не тетя Пегги. А еще, ты прямо сейчас отправишься в ванную и примешь холодный душ, потому что…  
— Ха, смотри, ты все еще держишь меня, хотя я уже твердо стою на ногах, — нахальненько улыбнулся Старк.  
— Ты вообще слушаешь?  
— Да слушаю, слушаю. Но, Стив, — он заговорщически приглушил голос, по-товарищески приобняв Роджерса за шею, — Вот скажи мне, чего ты такой правильный? А? Тише, — он прислонил палец к губам, попросив Стива не перебивать, но надо уточнить, прислонил к своим губам, — Любой нормальный человек уже как минимум воспользовался бы ситуацией, — Тони оскалился сам себе, — ну как «воспользовался»… Учитывая, что я ровно настолько пьян, чтобы снять перед тобой штаны, но не настолько, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Стив даже не знал, на что злится больше — то ли на то, что Тони вообще так накидался, то ли на то, что Тони так накидался «для него». А может и вовсе потому, что признался себе, что и сам хочет того, о чем так ярко намекает Старк.  
Он еще раз медленно выдохнул.  
— Не терпится снять штаны? Давай, снимай.  
Тони услышал, как расстегнули пряжку ремня. На лице юного гения растянулась фальшивая дерзкая ухмылка.  
— Ты ж не собираешься в самом деле меня отшлепать? — он попробовал вырваться, но рука, крепко сжавшая плечо, не позволила ему этого сделать. Тони занервничал и не вовремя икнул.  
— Ты снова прощупываешь границы дозволенного? Вот они, Тони.  
Ремень со свистом выскальзывает из штанов и складывается пополам в ладони Роджерса.  
— Меня плохо слышно?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Стив бросает четыре едких звучных слова.  
— Я сказал: снимай штаны.

***

Он очнулся от бьющего в лицо солнечного света. Повернул голову, чтобы осмотреться — и тут же пожалел об этом, ощутив резкую боль, словно разрядом пробежавшую по всем клеточкам мозга.  
— Пришел в себя?  
Тони потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, где вообще он находится.  
— Боже, прости меня… — выдавил он.  
— За что?  
— За то, что вел себя как полный мудак.  
— Тони…  
— Пожалуйста, умоляю тебя, если будешь кричать, кричи на меня потише.  
— Я и не собирался.  
Стив, стоявший до этого в углу комнаты, осторожно присел на край постели, взяв в свою руку смуглую юношескую ладошку.  
— Это все равно не возымеет смысла. Ты свое уже получил.  
Тони нахмурил брови, поморщившись очередной вспышке головной боли.  
— Слушай, мне правда стыдно за вчерашнее… В свое оправдание скажу, что напился не за тем, чтобы затащить тебя в кровать.  
— Зачем тогда ты напился?  
— Просто чтобы напиться. — Честно ответил Тони. — Мы отмечали. День рождения одного из моих однокурсников. То ли Берта, то ли Брехта, а может Петра… Черт его знает, я проставлялся.  
— Я думал, ты не вхож в компании.  
— Всем время от времени хочется иметь друзей.  
— Ты хотел сказать «собутыльников»? — приподнял бровь Стив.  
— Хорошая иллюзия, согласись.  
Стив хмыкнул, покачав головой. На плите засвистел чайник, вызвав мученический вопль Старка Младшего. Пришлось пройтись до кухни.  
— Боже, у тебя все еще чайник со свистком, в каком веке ты живешь?  
— Я ждал благодарности.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что.  
— Знаешь, что я еще хотел спросить? — на лице Тони явно отобразился тяжелый мыслительный процесс, — быть может, у меня атрофировались все нервные окончания из-за этой головной боли, но, кажется вчера ты собирался пару раз шлепнуть меня ремнем.  
— И твоя задница ничего не помнит? — он улыбнулся.  
— А ты конечно же можешь объяснить, почему? Поэтому так лыбишься?  
— Верно.  
— Ну так…  
— До ремня дело не дошло.  
— То есть я…  
— То есть ты вырубился, и мне пришлось уложить тебя спать.  
— Повезло ж мне с тобой.  
— Повезло.  
Оба посмеялись. Тони посмеялся, насколько позволило похмелье.  
— Ты извлёк из случившегося какой-нибудь урок?  
— Ага. «Никогда больше не мешать джин и тоник».  
— А серьёзно?  
— Что может быть серьёзней джина и тоника? Ладно-ладно. Ну, а серьезно… Я больше так не буду. Можешь поверить.  
— Я надеюсь на это, Тони.  
Он пригнулся, смяв в неспешном поцелуе губы Старка.  
— Хм, забавно.  
— Что именно?  
— То, что ты все же сидишь на кровати и держишь меня за руку.

***

Зимние каникулы пережили вместе, без особо выдающихся случаев. Февраль выдался теплым даже по меркам Нью-Йорка. Март, в общем-то тоже.  
Тони в скором времени исполнялось восемнадцать, но тема возраста была поднята лишь однажды и вскользь.  
— Я давно ведь уже не ребенок. Мне семнадцать, а я заканчиваю MIT, как тебе такое?  
— Твои незаурядные умственные способности никак не влияют на твой психологический возраст.  
Тони толкает его локтем.  
— Говоришь как мой отец.  
— Вроде того.  
Достижением Тони, пожалуй, являлось то, что он наконец заполучил ключи от квартиры Роджерса. Точнее, Стив сам их отдал, решив, что они в уже достаточно доверительных, как Тони это называл, «отношениях». К тому же, Стив в последнее время часто пропадал допоздна в офисе ЩИТа, работая над, как Стив это называл, «секретным делом». Дело на самом деле не было таким уж секретным, учитывая, что Тони случайно подслушал часть его подробностей, пока протирал коленки у ног Стива в его кабинете. А поскольку обоим все же хотелось проснуться воскресным утром под одним одеялом, Тони сам приходил и засыпал в ставшей уже привычной жесткой постели, надев пропахшую Стивом одежду, чувствуя знакомые приятные прикосновения где-то сквозь сон посреди ночи. Более того, Стив до сих пор считал очень милой и по-детски наивной привычку Тони засыпать, поджав коленки.

— Мх, это ты?  
— Нет конечно, просто любой насильник первым делом забирается в постель.  
— Люблю, когда ты пытаешься шутить, — сонно тянет Тони.  
— Вот только замурчать осталось.  
— Мурр…  
Но если выходные удавалось освободить, их никогда не проводили в четырех стенах.  
— Тебе понравилось?  
Они прогулочным шагом направились от кинотеатра в сторону дома. Тони элегантно подхватил Роджерса под локоть.  
— Да, хороший фильм. Я люблю такие.  
— Романтические комедии?  
— Это так странно?  
— Нет. Верь или не верь, но я тоже в душе романтик. А у тебя уши покраснели.  
Стив переплел вместе пальцы их рук.  
— Это все ты меня смущаешь. Еще раз, как звали ту актрису? Она прекрасна.  
— Поосторожней, я ревную.  
— Так как ее… Джулия…  
—Джулия Робертс. Помнишь сцену с ожерельем?  
— Да.  
— Ее смех совершенно настоящий, этого не было в сценарии.  
— Очаровательно.  
— Да. — Тони огляделся. — Тут за углом классный ресторанчик, может зайдем и поужинаем?  
— Мне кажется, мы одеты немного не для ресторана. И уже поздновато.  
— Твоя правда.  
Прошли пару кварталов. В темном небе раздался гром, сверкнула молния, ненадолго заставив обратить на себя внимание. Вскоре зарядил первый весенний дождь.  
— Черт, льет как из ведра! Мы даже зонт не взяли…  
Тони вжался в стену, прячась под несильно выступающим карнизом жилого дома. Стив накинул на его плечи свою куртку.  
— У меня есть безумная идея…  
— Мне нравится этот блеск в ваших глазах, капитан. Какой у нас план?  
— Готов пробежаться еще тройку кварталов?  
— С тобой хоть десяток. Наперегонки?  
— Я тебя обгоню.  
— Попробуй! — бросил Тони, выбегая прямо под проливной дождь.  
Их ботинки были полны хлюпающей воды, волосы совершенно промокшие, а с одежды лилось в три ручья. Но они смеялись. Смеялись, наслаждаясь и этой грозой, и этим дождем, и друг другом.  
Тони ворвался в квартиру, тут же припав к дверце шкафа. Стив ввалился следом, мигом оказавшись рядом.  
— Ты мне поддался!  
— Ты мухлевал, засранец!  
— Ладно, мы оба хороши.  
Тони схватил его за ворот клетчатой рубашки и поцеловал.  
— Какой-то сумасшедший вечер. — Улыбнулся Стив и, склонившись к нему, вернул поцелуй. — Я слышу, как твое сердце все еще колотится после пробежки.  
— Это не из-за бега, — вкрадчиво прошептал Тони, подняв взгляд, — это ты рядом.  
— Очень близко.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
Стив поцеловал его снова. И снова. И еще раз, провел ладонями по вымокшей черной футболке с дурацкой ироничной надписью «Американская мечта». Тони обвил руками его шею, приподнявшись на носках и каким-то образом успев стянуть ботинки.  
— Ты говорил…  
— Я знаю.  
— Но Стив…  
— Хочешь поболтать?  
— Честно говоря, думаю, моим губам сейчас найдется применение получше.  
Стив заглянул в эти большие карие глаза. Пробежался взглядом по этим длинным ресницам, мокрыми после дождя, с еще не высохшими мелкими капельками воды. Заглянул и понял, что видит, возможно, самые невероятные глаза в мире. Самые добрые и честные, что бы там ни говорили. А еще понял, что безумно влюблен в эти глаза. И другие полюбить уже не сможет.  
— Завтра я точно буду жалеть об этом.  
Черная футболка с надписью «Американская мечта» полетела на пол.

***

Стив смотрел на него, снизу вверх, вдыхая и выдыхая в ритм каждому волнообразному движению, смотрел на напряженную шею и раскрытые губы, хватавшие воздух.  
Тони запрокидывал голову, время от времени протяжно поскуливая — до сжимающихся пальцев ног — его рука крепко вжималась в плечи Стива — влажные и покрасневшие от распаляющего жара. Стив словно поддерживал его, пристроив ладони на юношеской талии, хотя неизвестно, кому эта поддержка в действительности была необходима, потому что не Стив, а именно Тони был здесь главным, он распоряжался Стивом, направлял его.  
Тони наклонился, сбивчиво проговорив:  
— Продержись пожалуйста, еще чуть-чуть.  
И лишь подлил своим шепотом масла в огонь: шипящим, соблазнительным, разбегающимся током по венам. Стив даже не представлял, что у подростка может быть такой голос, просто наслаждался моментом — теплым телом, тягучим напряжением в паху, случайными охами и стонами.  
Оба кончили. Почти одновременно, потому что Стив все же сорвался, сдавив в ладонях его бедро, оставив пару красных отметин на смуглой коже.  
Тони притерся к нему, одарив парой нежных поцелуев на ключицах, Стив тут же обхватил парня, заботливо погладив по спине.  
— Ты в порядке? — не успев перевести дыхание, спросил он.  
Тони задумчиво перебирал пальцами военные жетоны на его груди.  
— Вольно, солдат… Это был лучший секс в моей жизни.  
— Тебе семнадцать и ты заканчиваешь MIT. — Передразнил его Стив.  
— И что? — он откатился в бок, уставившись на Роджерса. Не выпуская тем не менее жетонов. — Вот у тебя когда впервые был секс?  
— Честно?  
— Ага.  
— Вот сейчас.  
Зарывшись носом в его плечо, Тони беззвучно рассмеялся.  
— Для первого раза ты вообще держался молодцом. Прости, я думал ты просто злишься из-за всех этих шуток про девственника. Не обижаешься на меня?  
— Теперь уже не за что.  
— Ха-ха-х, ну да, в общем-то.  
Постепенно начав ощущать медленно крадущийся по спине холодок, Тони плотнее прижался к своему капитану. В окно стучала мелкая морось — последствие первой весенней грозы. Где-то у окна шуршали занавески.  
Стив кашлянул.  
— А у тебя когда был… Первый раз?  
— В четырнадцать. — Не задумываясь, ответил Старк. — Ну, мне было четырнадцать, она была на два года старше. Я в тот год школу окончил.  
— Не слишком ли рано?  
— Нормально. Общество не волнует, сколько тебе лет, если ты парень. Их заботит только возраст девочки, с которой ты спишь. А моей было шестнадцать.  
— Почему?  
— Почему шестнадцать?  
— Почему заботит?  
— Ну, во-первых, девчонка может залететь. Во-вторых, трахают обычно парни. А у людей есть привычка поднимать шум, когда что-то случается с теми, кого трахнули.  
— Следи за выражениями, пожалуйста.  
— Извини.  
— Ого, какой ты сегодня милый и пушистый.  
— Я просто довольный.  
— Что ж, значит я тоже.  
Стив коснулся губами его виска, спустившись по щеке к подбородку. Затем поднялся, натянул белье и, сонно переставляя ноги, направился к окну. Щелкнул механизм. Перестали шуршать занавески.  
— Эй, Стив…  
— Да?  
— Можно завтра надеть твою футболку?  
— Какую?  
С кровати донеслось хихиканье.  
— А не все ли равно? Они у тебя все одинаковые.

Часть 4. "И простите за ковролин, мэм"

We're flying high  
We're watching the world pass us by  
Never want to come down  
Never want to put my feet back down  
On the ground

***

Тони был не только его человеком, но и его прямой обязанностью. Особенно после того, как с MIT было покончено раз и навсегда.  
Естественно, Стиву приходилось детально отчитываться на бумаге о том, чем он, собственно, со Старком занимается. Но вряд ли в одном из отчетов было хоть слово о происшедшем в марте 90-го года, как вряд ли было слово о том, чем отметили восемнадцатилетие Тони, и о том, что Стив еще как умеет устраивать сюрпризы (хотя Тони быстро его раскусил). Не было там ни слова о поцелуях, дележке постели, совместном душе или о том, откуда взялись два пунцовых пятна на шее Тони. Неа. Стив не отрапортует, что Тони развит не по годам, как и о всех выходящих из этого последствиях, о том, что при желании мог пересчитать все родимые пятна на его коже. О том, что не хочет и не может себя сдерживать, если речь идет о них двоих. Да в общем-то и зачем писать в отчетах о таких бытовых мелочах, когда можно просто предаваться им?  
— Усы, Тони…  
— Ну давай, еще разок…  
— Давай без «давай еще разок».  
— Если тебе так не нравятся усы, я их сбрею.  
— Мне нравятся твои усы, — засмеялся Стив, бросив взгляд на пока еще не совсем зрелую линию внезапной лицевой растительности, — но у меня такое чувство, будто я целуюсь с Говардом.  
— Так тебе нравятся усы моего отца! — по-детски обвиняющим тоном воскликнул Старк. — Предатель. Придется придумать свой стиль.  
— Я не это хотел сказать…  
— Да ладно, я прикалываюсь. Разве что… Нравятся?!  
За окончание университета тоже выпили, в хорошей компании. Немного, не как в тот раз под Рождество. Тони пошутил, что из бара они не уйдут, покуда Стива не свалит с ног, на что Стив как бы между прочим подметил, что затея тупиковая, ведь похмелье его не возьмет. Тони немного расстроился. Много обсуждали дальнейшие планы.  
— Отец пока не хочет подпускать меня к компании или Щ.И.Т.у, так что я весь в твоем распоряжении.  
— Надо же, какая прекрасная новость!  
— Не издевайся! Между прочим, я мог бы тебе чем-то подсобить. К примеру, проапгрейдить твой костюм или щит.  
— Мой костюм прекрасно справляется, ему не нужен апгрейд.  
— Дедушка, если твой костюм «прекрасно справляется», это вовсе не означает, что он не нуждается в апгрейде. — Он опустошил стакан, залпом допив его содержимое, поморщился. — Ты тоже мог бы меня в чем-то натаскать. Скажем, ближний бой, почему нет.  
— Ближний бой?  
— Ага. Значит так. Завтра мы встречаемся в спортзале. А потом я колдую над твоей униформой.

***

Щека в очередной раз протерлась о шершавый тренировочный мат.  
— Ты молодец. — Стив протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.  
— Брехня. Я снова упал. Давай еще раз.  
— Ты раньше не дрался и дышишь так громко, что с другого конца Нью-Йорка можно услышать. Это слишком много для первого раза, давай закончим.  
— Нет. Давай последний.  
Стив снисходительно покачал головой.  
— Ладно. Как скажешь, но последний раз.  
— Да.  
— Повторю снова: я выше и тяжелее тебя, ты следишь за руками, а нужно концентрироваться на ногах — только так у тебя получится нанести действенный удар. Понял?  
Тони сосредоточенно кивнул. Кивнул ещё раз, когда Стив спросил, готов ли он начать.  
Мат промялся под несколькими тяжёлыми шагами, послышался хлест предплечья о предплечье, случайное рычание, Стив уже хотел подступиться и перебросить Старка на прогиб, но тот ловко извернулся, сразу же произведя подсечку под обе ноги Роджерса. Затылок Стива столкнулся с поверхностью мата. Тони уселся сверху, приставив, как учил Стив, кулак к его горлу. Кулак дрожал, лицо Тони горело яркой краской.  
Стив примирительно пристроил ладони на его бедрах.  
— Теперь доволен?  
— Стараюсь не думать, что ты мне поддался специально, — глотая слова, выговорил Старк.  
— Даже если и так, ты все равно хорошо показал себя.  
— Вот же засранец.  
— Тише, не ругайся.  
Опустив кулак, Тони свалился рядом, прижавшись к Роджерсу плечом.  
— Кто учил тебя рукопашному бою?  
— Будешь смеяться.  
— Да у меня сил на это не хватит.  
Стив хмыкнул.  
— Твоя тетя Пегги.  
— Охх, — вместо смеха донеслось сбоку. — Больно наверно было.  
Стив ничего не ответил. Тони, кряхтя, поднялся и поджал под себя колени.  
— Стив?  
— Да?  
— Тебе вообще бывает страшно?  
— Бывает, Тони.  
— А чего ты боишься?  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Наверно.  
— Я боюсь, что из-за меня ты окажешься впутан во что-то ужасное. А я не смогу тебе помочь.  
— Ты о Зимнем солдате? Думаешь, он выйдет на меня, зацепившись за твою персону?  
— Я не думаю. Я боюсь, Тони.  
— Боишься за меня или за свою совесть?  
— Не знаю. За все сразу, возможно.  
Тони осторожно провел тыльной стороной указательного пальца по линии мужественного подбородка.  
— Ты такой откровенный. Как в постели. Мне нравится, когда ты такой, когда не закрываешься. Нужно чаще это делать. Тренироваться в смысле.  
Тони не успел даже пискнуть, как Стив перевернул его, уложив на лопатки.  
— Ага, заодно расправимся с твоим пузиком.  
— Каким это еще пузиком?!  
— Да вот этим, — бросил Стив, беспощадно начав щекотать Старка Младшего, так, что тот сжался в комок, всячески пытаясь увернуться от вездесущих пальцев.  
— Это запрещенный прием! — еле выдавил Тони, захлебываясь смехом.  
— Неужели боишься щекотки? — не отрываясь, издевался Стив.  
— Да, перестань, перестаань! И у меня нет пузика!  
— А что тогда у тебя есть?  
— У меня есть животик, и он не предназначен для щекотки!  
— Уу, и для чего же он предназначен?  
Юноша ненавязчиво затянул кверху футболку.  
— Например, для ласки.  
Послушно пригнувшись, Стив несколько раз коснулся губами оголенного живота, вздрагивающего от каждого нового прикосновения. Тони довольно промычал.  
— Ну?  
— Я не хотел быть грубым. У тебя абсолютно нормальное тело.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка… «Нормальное»? Я не расслышал…  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— У тебя прекрасное тело.  
— Все еще не слышу…  
— Самое совершенное тело.  
— Так-то лучше. Но рукопашным мы все равно займемся. А сейчас, продолжай…

***

К своему девятнадцатому дню рождения Тони, как и обещал, распрощался со своими усами, назвав это «вынужденной мерой в процессе поиска себя». Ну что ж, до тех пор, пока он не решит распрощаться с волосами на голове, рассудил Стив, свой стиль уже найдётся, так что переживать не о чем.  
Тони теперь корпел над его униформой, когда было настроение. А когда не было — мучил чайник (он сам притащил несколько электрических приборов в квартиру Роджерса) или проигрыватель, который уже мог улавливать волны на таких расстояниях, что еще немного усилий — и он точно сможет регистрировать космические сигналы.  
— Что это за песня? Постоянно ее слышу.  
— Это Smells like teen spirit. Нирвана. — Не отвлекаясь, сказал Тони.  
— Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы мы не ловили эти частоты?  
— Что, уши болят?  
— Честно? Я устал ее слышать.  
— Нда-а, — задумчиво протянул Старк, — мне тоже кажется, что чересчур претенциозно и навязчиво. Ну что ж, детка, для тебя все, что угодно, вуаля! И нет Нирваны. Только полицейские частоты. Можно конечно подключиться к международной станции и подслушать, о чем там говорит Наса.  
Стив потрепал его по голове.  
— Знаешь, я был знаком с Говардом, но до сих пор не перестаю удивляться возможностям человеческого разума.  
— Выключить радио сможет любой.  
— Но не любой свяжется с экипажем «Спейс Шаттла». Ты точно станешь да Винчи нашего времени.  
— Глупости, — бросил Тони, — я рисовать не умею. — Он призадумался и добавил: — зато играю на гитаре!  
— Я компенсирую твое неумение рисовать. До войны я был художником.  
— Серьёзно? — Тони оживился, — почему ты раньше не говорил?! А нарисуй меня?  
Стив засмеялся, приобняв юношу.  
— Да я, в общем-то, уже.

***

Вернемся на несколько месяцев назад. В май 91-го.  
Впервые запахло жареным именно в тот праздничный вечер. Было нечто вроде «домашнего приема». И вообще, в календаре значилось двадцать девятое мая. Внизу, в гостиной, было множество людей, самых разных: многих он знал лично, кого-то лишь как знакомых своих родителей, а кого-то видел впервые, скорее всего, просто новые деловые партнеры. Было ясно зачем они здесь — Говард хочет, чтобы у Тони укрепились связи в нужной среде. Только вот Тони этого, похоже, совсем не хочет, и как только представляется возможность улизнуть от бизнесменов с гладко зачесанной шевелюрой (а то и вовсе без нее), хватает под локоть Роджерса, ища тихое место, чтобы уединиться. Они подворовывают еду со стола и оседают в родительской спальне.  
— Еще год, и тебе двадцать. Что думаешь об этом?  
— А что тут думать? — он отхлебнул шампанское прямо из горла ворованной бутылки, единственный алкоголь, который можно было найти в доме, — мне вообще не кажется, словно что-то во мне… Изменилось.  
— Понимаю. С тех пор, как я такой, дни рождения кажутся бессмысленными.  
— «Такой» — это после сыворотки, да?  
— Да.  
— Аа-а, — протянул Тони, откинувшись к стене. — Не стареешь, значит?  
— Это не совсем верно, — улыбнулся Стив. — просто на человеческие три года приходится всего один мой.  
— То есть, когда мне будет под пятьдесят, тебе тоже будет лишь немного за сорок?  
— Именно.  
— Круто, мы почти можем состариться вместе.  
Стив наклонился и оставил поцелуй на его макушке.  
— Как мило… А ты будешь любить меня, когда я стану старым и никому не нужным?  
— Как же ты станешь никому не нужным, если я буду любить тебя?  
— Хороший ответ.  
— Ох, спасибо.  
— Не смейся. Между прочим, это самые длительные отношения в моей жизни.  
Тони замолчал. Затем похабненько улыбнулся и, проведя по щеке Роджерса рукой, выдал:  
— Детка… Родной…  
— Ты чего?  
— Не знаю. Я влюблен. И пьян. Чертово шампанское.  
— Надеюсь, к завтрашнему утру ты будешь только влюблен.  
— Поцелуй меня еще раз.  
— Конечно.  
Тони обвил его шею кольцом рук, не отпуская тем не менее емкости с алкоголем, позволил себя поцеловать, а затем слегка отстранился и легким движением пригладил светлые выгоревшие пряди челки к макушке.  
— Все хочу сказать тебе что-то.  
— На языке вертится?  
— Ага. Вертится.  
— Ну пускай повертится. У тебя еще есть время, до пятидесяти лет.  
Стив как-то резко дунул ему в ухо, от чего Тони, залившись громким смехом, комично дернулся и оказался на полу.  
— Испортил весь момент!  
— Извини, — совсем не чувствуя вины, ответил Стив. — Я смогу загладить свою вину?  
— Давай ещё поговорим.  
Пегги нервничала. Говард явно высматривал сына в толпе гостей, то и дело поворачивая голову, словно ненароком желая оглядеться во время очередного приветствия. Пегги нервничала, потому что, если Тони прячется по углам, то прячется, наверняка, вместе со Стивом. Не то, чтобы она Стиву не доверяла. Она скорее не доверяла Тони. Именно поэтому ненавязчиво перемещалась как бы вслед за Говардом и Марией, точно так же осматривая каждый уголочек, заглядывая в каждую комнату, попадавшуюся на пути.  
«Дал же бог крестника, » — мельком пронеслось в ее голове. Пегг тяжело вздохнула.  
— Подожди, кем-кем ты хотел стать в детстве? — Стив перебирал темные, курчавые волосы молодого Старка, мирно отдыхающего у него на груди.  
— Пилотом. — Отвечает Тони.  
— Почему не стал?  
— Не знаю. Нет, ладно, отчасти, знаю конечно. Во-первых, меня бы просто не взяли.  
— Что-то было не так?  
— Ага. Мой характер. Мне кажется, я недостаточно дисциплинирован для военной авиации. А во-вторых, я как-то и сам передумал… — он задрал голову, посмотрев на Стива снизу вверх. — Решил, что больше пользы будет.  
— Ты еще будешь летать.  
— А ты в этом конечно не сомневаешься?  
— Ни на йоту.  
Стив заметил, как поник в лице Тони. Концы губ медленно поползли вниз, и даже взгляд — такой живой — потух, как будто бы кто-то, щелкнув выключателем, погасил забытый свет.  
— Эй, что случилось?  
— Ничего. Просто, когда ты поддерживаешь меня, мне кажется… Я чувствую какую-то ответственность, с которой не могу совладать. В смысле, — поспешил оправиться Тони, — я ее и так чувствую, но сейчас… Понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Не уверен, что…  
Стив остановился на полуслове, после чего неожиданно дернулся, так, что Тони, лежавший на нем все это время, опешил и свалился на пол, не торопясь тем не менее подняться, что пожалуй можно объяснить исключительно сложными мыслительными процессами в его голове в данную конкретную единицу времени. Дверь в спальню раскрылась. На пороге стоял Говард, наблюдая за открывшейся его взору картиной: взволнованный Стив, таращащийся прямо на него, Тони, лежащий на полу, недоумевающе поглядывая на Стива взглядом «какого черта?», бутылка шампанского, пустой поднос с закусками и темнеющее пятно разлитой жидкости на бежевом ковре. Стив понимал, что пора что-то сказать. И слава богу, это что-то сказала вовремя подбежавшая Пегги.  
— Ты нашел его! — с притворным облегчением выдохнула она.  
Говард с немым вопросом обернулся на Пегг. Она ответила уверенным молчанием.  
— Да, я слегка испугал Тони, резко открыв дверь… — начал, попутно соображая, Стив.  
— И я разлил шампанское, которое украл со стола. — К этому моменту за Говардом уже стояла удивленная Мария. Тони взглянул на нее, найдя ту ниточку, за которую можно вытянуть этот разговор из пучины слабоумия и неловкости. — Извини, что не предупредил, мам.  
— И простите за испачканный ковролин, мэм. — Кашлянув, докончил Стив.  
Говард сказал тогда, что попросту забеспокоился отсутствием Тони. Но Тони был уверен — причина вовсе не в беспокойном отцовском сердце. Говард, сам не догадываясь, почуял неладное. И кто знает, какие мысли зародились в его голове.

Часть 5. "О, капитан, мой капитан"

Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give

***

В конце октября Стив пропал на несколько дней. Не бесследно, конечно же, нет. Но вынужденно оборвав все средства связи, поэтому Тони даже не представлял, когда снова сможет его увидеть. В офисе никто ничего не разглашал, а в оставленной записке тройкой витиеватых строк значилось: «не жди меня к ужину» — их устоявшееся обозначение длительной миссии — плюс еще парочка приятных слов для Тони.  
И вот, в один из вечеров, Тони наконец услышал, как повернулся ключ в замке, приоткрыли дверь. Он уже отложил в сторону паяльник и приготовился побежать навстречу, но остановился, так и не отойдя от дивана.  
— Господи…  
Стив, заметно медля, снимает мотоциклетный жакет и, повесив его на крючок, садится на один из барных стульев за кухонной стойкой.  
— Все в порядке, Тони, не нужно. — Останавливает он Старка, уже подсуетившегося в поисках аптечки.  
— Ага, конечно, видно по твоей разбитой губе.  
Тони уселся рядом.  
— Это тот Зимний солдат?  
— Ты догадливый.  
— Ты можешь раскидать десяток человек голыми руками, пропадаешь на неделю, возвращаешься побитый… Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу. Ну-ка снимай кофту.  
Стив хотел отказаться от заманчивого предложения, но, встретившись с напористым не терпящим возражений взглядом, ничего не ответил, осторожно стянув серый джемпер через шею.  
Тони сглотнул. По всей спине красовались разноцветные узоры синих, фиолетовых, багровых оттенков. Рука невольно потянулась к коже и отпрянула, как только Стив поморщился.  
— Ты говорил, он отлично обращается с оружием?..  
Тони волнуется. Стив понял, что Тони волнуется. Но Тони никогда этого не покажет. Стив сам приложил его холодную влажную ладонь к своей груди.  
— Эй, я в порядке, видишь? Все хорошо. Знаешь, — он улыбнулся, — твои улучшения для моей униформы очень помогли, правда. На мне быстро заживает, ты ведь знаешь.  
Старк кивнул.  
— Но лучше бы ты позволил мне помочь не только с униформой.  
— Мы уже обсуждали, почему ты не должен ввязываться в это дело. И твой отец считает точно так же, иначе ты бы давно уже получил свое место в Щ.И.Т.е.  
— Мой отец? — переспросил Тони. — Ты думаешь, мой отец переживает за мою жизнь? Черта с два, он волнуется за свою задницу и свои деньги…  
— Как ты можешь…  
— Не перебивай, а дослушай до конца. Ты кажется должен быть в курсе. Это произошло в восемьдесят девятом. «Пегас» — совместный проект Щ.И.Т.а и НАСА. Слышал о таком?  
— Допустим.  
— Пропавший летчик и погибший ученый. Прокол на миллиарды долларов. Мой отец скрытный и подозрительный. Он расчетливый и прагматичный. Да он никого больше не подпустит к своим секретам. Сидит там да чахнет над златом да над очередным отчетом, шпионскими докладами и находками, ему плевать, Стив, ты еще не пон… Черт! Прости, — смягчился он, — нам… Нам лучше не говорить больше на эту тему. Я не хотел на тебя кричать.  
Стив одним движением руки нежно взъерошил темные волосы. Тони подстригся недавно — еще неделю назад пятерня сама путалась в густых кудрях. Парень явно чувствовал себя немного неуютно с новой прической, но Стив мысленно отметил, что ему идет.  
— Почему ты не спал? Уже поздно.  
Ореховые глаза, обрамленные черными ресницами, с недоумением моргнули.  
— Трудно уснуть, зная, что ты где-то там опять рискуешь своей жизнью.

***

На дворе стоял декабрь, но озеро в городском парке даже не покрылось коркой льда, может быть, это толпы туристов подогревали обстановку на улицах. У торговых центров распевали праздничные песенки. По телевизору уже начинали крутить рождественские передачи и фильмы. Стив не пользовался телевизором, предпочитая узнавать новости по-старинке: через утренние газеты. Одна из них уже лежала прочитанной на столе, все как обычно в последнее время: на страницах распад СССР, вооруженные действия в Югославии, объявления о продаже квартир, разворот с телепрограммой, спортивная колонка новостей. Вместо телевидения Стив также предпочитал слушать музыку, чем и занимался, собственно, в тот вечер, когда Тони заявился к нему в довольно необычном состоянии. Джон МакКормак как раз пел о прогулке со своей возлюбленной, когда Стиву пришлось прерваться, на настойчивый стук в дверь. У Тони были ключи, поэтому Стив счел разумным для начала глянуть в глазок, дабы проверить, кто к нему заявился, и тут же, чертыхнувшись, в спешке стал проворачивать механизм замка.  
Да, там стоял Тони. В общем-то, нормальный среднестатистический Тони. Если не учитывать того, что на лице молодого человека, прямо под левым глазом, уже назревал весьма солидный кровоподтек.  
— Прости за театральность. — Он опустил голову, виновато глядя припухшим глазом в пол. — Не смог до тебя дозвониться, положи денег на свой счет, у тебя номер заблокирован. О, кстати. Представляешь, у меня сложилось такое впечатление, что мой отец знает про нас.  
Стив окинул его взглядом с ног до головы. Футболка (его футболка), любимые потертые джинсы и легкая куртка, в которой, даже при отсутствии снега и плюсовой температуре на улице было не очень тепло — Тони явно схватил первое, что подвернулось под руку.  
— Возьми полотенце, я пока достану лед из морозилки. Нужно приложить тебе что-то холодное.  
Он пропустил Тони вперед, после чего закрыл дверь, предварительно оглядев коридор.  
— Ты тоже сейчас злишься на меня.  
— Я часто злюсь на тебя, — бросил Стив, стараясь не поддаваться эмоциям, — полотенце, Тони.  
Небольшое кухонное полотенце мешочком свернулось вокруг пяти кубиков льда, резким хлопком выбитых из обледенелой пластиковой формочки.  
— Держи. Вот так.  
— Спасибо. Не хочешь узнать, что произошло?  
Стив тяжко вздохнул, усаживаясь рядом со Старком.  
— Говард сам тебе врезал или ты нарвался?  
— А как ты думаешь?  
— Я думаю, что с фингалом под глазом ты неделю проходишь в солнечных очках.  
Ему показалось, Тони почти засмеялся, аккуратно, так, чтобы не было больно.  
— Ну мой отец тот еще фрукт, но не садист. Просто он… Он начал говорить жестокие и обидные вещи, ну и я, в общем… Короче, я не сдержался, мне захотелось поставить его на место, потом я получил слева, затем схватил куртку с сотовым и вот я здесь.  
— А что Мария?  
Тони метнул взгляд здорового глаза на телефон.  
— В моем журнале вызовов, должно быть, уже десятки пропущенных.  
— Почему не отвечаешь?  
— Она переживает. Не хочу ругаться по телефону.  
— И ты просто убежал?  
— Да.  
— И не собираешься говорить с отцом?  
— После такого? Сомневаюсь, что он будет в восторге. Да как и я, вообще-то.  
— Но поговорить придется. Не тебе, так мне.  
Тони уже хотел вставить свои пять копеек и даже убрал от лица подтаявший мешочек со льдом, но, передумав, вернул лед на место и смирил порыв.  
— Спасибо. Еще раз. И еще раз прости за неприятности.  
— Что ж, если задуматься, моя вина в этом тоже есть.  
— Нда, если задуматься, это целиком и полностью твоя вина.  
— Не наглей.

***

Стив знал, что мистер и миссис Старк собираются в небольшую деловую поездку. Во всяком случае, точно обещали вернуться к Рождеству, насколько он помнил. Стив надеялся застать Говарда до отъезда, и, не будем скрывать, ему это удалось.  
Говард как будто ждал его все это время и вовсе не был удивлен подобному визиту.  
— Пришел поговорить о моем сыне?  
— Да, — ответил Стив, невольно сжав пальцы в кулак. — Есть дело.  
— Для начала, скажи мне только одну вещь, — не глядя на него, Говард неторопливо плеснул виски в граненый стакан. — Вы уже успели переспать?  
— Если я скажу «да», ты бросишь в меня этим стаканом, верно?  
— Ошибаешься. Я не привык понапрасну переводить отличное спиртное. Просто хотел узнать, соврешь ты мне или все-таки скажешь правду. И вот, ты сказал правду, пускай и завуалированно. И я просто в определенной степени благодарен тебе за честность.  
— Тони тебе рассказал.  
— Ну, да, он не то, чтобы отличается отменной выдержкой, — Говард метнул чересчур двусмысленный взгляд, — ты знаешь, наверно. Сразу поставил перед фактом. Достаточно подробно описав кстати, с воображением у него всегда было в порядке. Не знал, что ты предпочитаешь придерживаться миссионерской позиции. Хотя в твоем случае, да, старомодно, но со вкусом.  
— И поэтому ты его ударил? — пропустив последние слова мимо ушей, спросил Стив.  
Говард покачал головой, встал с кресла и подошел почти вплотную к Роджерсу.  
— Сильно?  
— Удар у тебя поставлен.  
Он покачал головой снова. Тихо выругался. Жестом пригласил присесть на диван. Стив помедлил в сомнении, но Говард был по-своему настойчив, что удивительно, не произнося ни слова, как он это умел.  
— Не напрягайся так, прошу. Я не злодей.  
— Я все еще жду стакана в голову.  
— Честно? Стив? Аккуратней. Чтобы ты знал, да, мне хочется огреть тебя чем-то тяжелым за то, что ты уже около двух лет крутишь романы с моим сыном без моего ведома. Но «а», ты выдержишь, пожалуй, все кроме выстрела в голову, а я не настолько на тебя зол. И «b», если подумать, это далеко не худшее, что могло случиться.  
Он откинулся на спинку, устало массируя лоб.  
— Послушай, я не хотел… Не хотел его ударить. Так вышло.  
— Если бы это был не синяк под глазом, а серьезная травма, ты бы тоже так сказал? Ты себя слышишь?  
— Черт, твою мать, Роджерс! Я знаю, как это звучит! Ты помнишь, почему я доверил его тебе? Что я тогда сказал? Посмотри на меня. Ты здесь как посол доброй воли, верно? Третья сторона. Так вот слушай, да, я сорвался. И я отдаю себе в этом отчет. Может… Может он правильно сделал, что сбежал, это дало мне время остыть. Да! Я представляю, как звучат мои оправдания! Но у тебя нет ребенка, Стив. А у меня есть. Как бы там ни было.  
Стив пристыженно, хотя, в общем-то, не чувствуя особой вины, опустил голову, чуть вжавшись в плечи. В мимолетной тишине было слышно, как он сглотнул.  
— И я люблю своего сына. Что бы он ни натворил. И в нем огромный, невероятный потенциал, думаешь, я этого не замечаю? Он может изменить этот мир. Но он такая заноза в заднице…  
— Вот это.  
— Что?  
— Вот это ты должен ему сказать. Что веришь в него. Гордишься им.  
— Как будто он не знает.  
— А ты хоть раз произносил эти слова? Может, когда отправил его в интернат или в университет? Мм?  
Он заметил, как взгляд Говарда на секунду словно потерялся в пространстве. Губы так и остались приоткрыты, застывшие на полуслове.  
— Он… У тебя?  
— Да. Надеюсь, что уже спит.  
— Я не могу отложить эту поездку. В ней… Политические подоплеки… Читал, что в мире творится?  
— Читал. Но, когда вернешься, знай, что Тони готов с тобой поговорить.  
— Он сам тебе признался в этом?  
— Не прямым текстом, ты же его знаешь.  
Он уже собрался уходить, мельком глянув на стрелки часов, когда услышал за спиной:  
— Стив?  
— Да?  
— А ты можешь… Попросить у него прощения, — Говард закусил губу, — за меня? Скажи, что я правда сожалею. И что люблю его, тоже скажи.  
— Не переживай, сам ему это скажешь, — улыбнулся Роджерс, закрывая за собой дверь.

***

Тони обнимал его, притираясь к груди, сцепив руки за его спиной, совершенно не желая отпускать.  
— Эй, маленькая звездочка, не хочется тебя отвлекать, но мне пора.  
Стив услышал, как юноша пробубнил что-то в его плечо, а после развернулся и произнес:  
— И ты хочешь куда-то свалить? Куда на этот раз?  
— В Европу. К сожалению, я тоже не могу отложить свои дела.  
— О, капитан, мой капитан… — пропел он, попутно потягиваясь, лишний раз перекрывая Роджерсу путь к отступлению. — Я отпущу тебя, но с одним, — тут Тони показательно поднял указательный палец, — условием.  
— Каким же?  
— Ты будешь осторожнее, чем в прошлый раз. И вернешься поскорее.  
— Это два условия, я думал, ты ученый.  
— Я механик. Не переводи тему. Ты будешь осторожнее в этот раз?  
— «В этот раз»?  
— Ну, ты ведь опять охотишься на Зимнего Солдата, разве не так?  
— Есть наводка. Устроим засаду. Попробуем поймать. Я буду осторожен, обещаю. Отхватишь же без меня еще один фингал.  
— Остряк. Надеюсь, этот к твоему возвращению уже сойдет.  
Стоя на пороге, Стив нагнулся, чтобы Тони было проще поцеловать его в щеку. Он поцеловал Тони в ответ.  
— Это вообще тебе на удачу.  
— Спасибо. — Бесхитростно поблагодарил Стив.  
Вглядываясь в его лицо в полутьме прихожей, Тони слегка наклонил голову, как бы в задумчивости, как бы оценивая Роджерса, как будто впервые увидев.  
— Опять что-то вертится на языке?  
— Вертится. — Он кивнул. — Опять.

Часть 6. "16.12.91"

But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
Oh Danny boy oh Danny boy I love you so

***

Стив чуял неладное. Сидя в засаде, промораживая на восточно-европейской земле все кости, помимо пробирающего холода он чувствовал еще одно: волнение. Всеподавляющее волнение, почти беспричинное. Он должен был сосредоточиться на объекте, должен был, но в голове мысли роились, роились, сигналя «что-то не так». Что? Он не мог понять. Почему цель должна была появиться здесь? То есть, какой в этом смысл? «Что-то не так». Зашумел наушник. Парень из его группы на кодовом языке сообщил, что объект появился в поле зрения. Стив должен был напрячься, приготовиться. Но «что-то» было не так! Куда собирался Говард? Политическая бизнес-поездка? Поездка, которую нельзя отложить, важная поездка, которой предначертано вершить судьбы. Поездка куда? Почему он думает об этом? Стив попытался вспомнить, зацепиться хоть за что-то, за любой обрывок. Поездка за чем? Политическая поездка. Восточная Европа. Распад Советского Союза. Конец холодной войны. Поиск новейших единиц вооружения. Зимний солдат. «Что-то не так».  
Шумы зазвучали в передатчике вновь. Появился голос. Но Стиву уже не нужно было вникать в слова. Он уже понял — они напали на ложный след, а если быть точнее, их идеально на него натолкнули.  
«Похоже, это ловушка, капитан».  
«Да, ловушка, » — подумал Стив, — «но не для нас». Говард. Мария. Тони. Зимний солдат. Все частички в миг встали на место, выбив почву из-под его ног.  
— Сворачиваемся. — Стараясь не выдать себя голосом, скомандовал Стив. — К точке сбора, десятиминутная готовность.  
Да, Стив чуял неладное. Однозначно.  
«Что-то не так».

***

Все это время он надеялся, что ошибся, что это воспаленное сознание просто решило подшутить над ним. Надеялся, когда не смог связаться с Говардом, получив в ответ гудки. Сколько в Нью-Йорке времени? Вечереет. Вечереет на 18-е декабря. Надеялся, что ошибся, не сумев дозвониться до Тони, не желая говорить с его автоответчиком, черт бы его побрал! Черт бы их всех побрал. Стив надеялся, что ошибся, шерстя по своим каналам, ища упоминание, любое, о Старках за последние сутки. Двое суток. Трое. Все остальное было бы слишком просто. Даже увидев заголовки устаревших уже утренних газет, мчась домой, как можно скорее, Стив не хотел верить.  
Стив трижды с напором дожал на кнопку вызова лифта. На табло загорелись цифры: двадцатый этаж. Слишком долго. Лестница.  
Эхо его тяжелых шагов гулко разносилось по пустым коридорам и лестничной площадке, собственное дыхание больше казалось похожим на рык, те секунды, что он бежал на девятый этаж, казались сущим кошмаром. Резко распахнув дверь, наконец, он оказался внутри. И застыл.  
Тони стоял напротив, гордо задрав голову, стиснув зубы, сжав дрожащие руки в кулаки.  
— Ты знаешь? — срывающимся голосом спросил он.  
— Авария? — неуверенно уточнил Стив. Его собственное лицо было совершенно бледным. — Я видел в газетах.  
Стиву на секунду показалось, что Тони вот-вот заплачет. Он не ошибся.  
— Да нихрена! Аварии не оставляют советских пуль в моем отце! Или может быть они оставляют следы удушья на шее моей матери?! Что это за парень, у него металлическая рука, верно? Но почему все это находится в настолько засекреченных файлах Щ.И.Т.а, что я единственный, кто смог до них добраться?!  
Тони кричал, срываясь на хрип. Затем, закрыв лицо ладонями, резко замолчал. Стив, в пару шагов, оказался рядом, прижав юношу к груди, ощутив, как все сжимается внутри в ту же секунду, как Тони стискивает его футболку робкими пальцами. Стив едва расслышал, когда с губ Тони слетели слова, такие тихие и слабые.  
— Черт, знаешь… Знаешь, я, —он заикался, глотая слезы, — я люблю тебя. — Он начал говорить громче, вместе с тем почувствовав, как нахлынула новая волна отчаяния, — Я просто боюсь, боюсь, что тебе сказать не успею! Тебе тоже…  
Он затрясся в рыданиях. Стив не перебивал.  
— Все это кажется такой глупостью! Почему сейчас? Какая-то горькая насмешка, ты так не думаешь?  
Стив, про себя, согласился. Тони продолжал.  
— Воображать себя взрослым… Независимым… Чтобы потом вот так — получить от правды оплеуху за то, что был таким самоуверенным кретином?!  
Обхватив его лицо руками, Стив заглянул юноше в глаза. Красные и усталые. Щеки тоже красные, лицо— мокрое и распухшее от слез. Стив поцеловал его, на губах расцвел соленый привкус. Погладил по затылку, в приободряющем жесте взъерошив короткие волоски, проведя против их роста.  
— Я люблю тебя… — повторил Тони. — Все вертелось, вот и…  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш. Очень сильно.  
Раздались в тишине приглушенные протяжные стоны.  
— Когда ты узнал обо всем?  
— Ближе к ночи. Шестнадцатого числа.  
— Ты спал?  
— Нет.  
— Оно и видно. Тебе нужно поспать.  
— Я не могу. Мне больно.  
— Давай попробуем. Принести тебе воды?  
— Нет, — Тони крепче стиснул футболку, — не отходи. Пожалуйста.  
Стив аккуратно уложил его на постель, укутав одеялом — Тони начало знобить. Улегся следом, притянув парня к себе.  
— Я забыл тебе передать, твой отец просил, а я… Хотел, чтобы он сам сказал это. — Стив вздохнул. — Он просил передать, знаешь, что ты ему дорог. Он гордился тобой, Тони. Они тебя любили. И я уверен, они знали, что и ты ими дорожишь, несмотря ни на что. Они верили в тебя, в то, что ты справишься и однажды действительно станешь великим человеком. Я верю.  
— Не уверен, что смогу. Теперь уже не уверен. Наверно. Не знаю, это как удар под дых. Все путается в голове.  
— Понимаю. Мне было восемнадцать, когда я лишился мамы. Я не мог прийти в себя еще трое суток после похорон. Пытался понять, куда двигаться, что делать. Астматику с плохим зрением, частичной глухотой, плоскостопием и аритмией… Не то, чтобы открывалось море возможностей.  
— И как ты справился?  
— У меня был хороший друг.  
— Сержант Барнс?  
— Вижу, историю ты учил. Да, он. Он был рядом, когда был нужен. Когда больше не было никого.  
Тони сглотнул.  
— А ты, будешь рядом, для меня?  
— Конечно. Нам ведь еще нужно состариться вместе, не забыл?  
— Помню. — Он прикрыл глаза. — Я так устал, Стив. Совсем без сил.  
— Знаю. Засыпай. Я буду рядом.  
Он переждал, после чего осторожно, почти шепотом, начал:  
— О, мальчик мой…

…в поход сыграли горны.  
Осенний ветер реки остудил —  
Уходишь ты, и там, в долинах горных,  
Ты знай, я жду тебя пока достанет сил.  
Но верю я — вернёшься ты, мой милый,  
В пороше зимней, или в летний зной.  
Я буду ждать, и под звездой счастливой  
Пускай хранит тебя в пути моя любовь.  
А может статься, без твоей улыбки  
Зачахну я, как роза без дождя.  
Ты отыщи тогда мою могилу,  
Чтоб помолиться на коленях за меня.  
Услышу я, как ты тихонько ступишь —  
Станет теплей холодная земля.  
Ты скажешь мне, как сильно меня любишь —  
И я усну, и с миром в сердце буду ждать тебя…

Дождавшись, когда Тони заснет, Стив поднялся, снял телефонную трубку, набрал знакомый номер, выученный наизусть. Три часа ночи. Но ее голос сонным не был.  
— Ох, Стив…  
— Привет, Пегг. Прости, что поздно.  
— Ничего-ничего, — засуетилась она, — я тут все… Боже, ты как? Как Тони?  
Стив кинул взгляд на Старка. Уселся на пол, рядом с кроватью, устроив телефон на коленях. Легонько провел большим пальцем по его скулам, по лбу, прикрытому отросшей челкой, небрежно зачесанной обычно назад.  
— Стив?  
— Он спит. Я с ним.  
— Я рада… То, что случилось, господи, это ужасно, бедный мальчик.  
Стив прервал ее.  
— Он признался мне в любви, Пегг.  
Она явно смутилась.  
— А ты ему?  
— И я ему. Мы никогда раньше не говорили этого друг другу.  
— И что тебя гнетет?  
— Я виноват в том, что Говард и Мария погибли.  
— Что ты такое…  
— Я должен был догадаться, понимаешь, Пегг?  
Сейчас она, должно быть, качает головой.  
— Ты неправ, милый. Тебя сбили со следа. Это не ошибка. Роковая случайность. Ты меня слышишь?  
Стив кивнул. Понял, что говорит по телефону. Кивнул еще раз и сказал «да».  
В трубке раздался мужской голос. Дэниел. Пегги отстранилась, бросив короткое «Это Стив, дорогой!».  
— Спасибо, Пегг. Не буду, пожалуй, тебе докучать. Думаю, мне тоже необходимо немного сна.  
— Постой.  
— Да?  
— Береги его, Стив. И себя береги.  
— Конечно.

За окном пошел первый снег — 18 декабря. На календаре оставалась всего неделя до Рождества, и чуть больше до нового, 1992-го, года.

Эпилог.

27 мая. 2012-й год. 04:35 PM.

***

В холле сидел мужчина средних лет, увлеченно изучая газетные страницы. На обложке — главное событие двухнедельной давности, которое проворные журналисты уже озаглавили «Битвой за Нью-Йорк». От стен отразилось эхо шагов и мужчина поднял голову, глядя на двух людей шагающих прямо к нему, стараясь рассмотреть их лица, словно видел уже их где-то, но, видимо не сумев вспомнить, вновь погрузился в новостные колонки.  
— Стив, Тони… Мальчики…  
Она полулежала на больничной койке и улыбалась — так же тепло, как майский день за окнами ее палаты. Седые кудри женщины, жесткие, но ухоженные, щупальцами расползались по широкой мягкой подушке. Он взял ее за руку — тонкая, жилистая, но все еще наполненная жизнью, ее рука сомкнула в своей его ладонь. Маргарет «Пегги» Картер взглянула на него глазами, от которых тянулись бесчисленные паутинки морщинок.  
—…Я так рада вас видеть. — Закончила она.  
— Мы тоже.  
— У нас важные новости, тетя Пегг.  
Тони сидел совсем рядом с ним и светился от счастья. Как-то же самое майское солнце за окнами палаты. Как улыбка Пегги Картер. И дрожал от нетерпения. Тони всю дорогу до больницы то теребил ремень безопасности, то поправлял воротник своей рубашки, то протирал стекла солнечных очков, возвращая их на макушку, где им было самое место. Нервничал ли он? О нет. Был ли он взволнован? О да. И Стив прекрасно знал почему. За прошедшие годы много всего произошло, но таким раньше Стив видел его, пожалуй что, всего раз.  
Пегг вновь повернулась к крестнику.  
— Новости?  
Тони переглянулся со Стивом, довольно ухмыльнулся, очертив возрастную складочку у края губ, и тут же легонько кивнул в подбадривающем жесте. Стив начал.  
— Да, у нас важные новости. И не менее важная просьба. — Он прочистил горло, словно для многолюдного выступления. — Пегги, ты человек, который знает нас буквально всю жизнь. Та, кто поддерживала меня, поддерживала Тони, что бы ни было. И сейчас мы снова нуждаемся в твоей поддержке, возможно, в последний, но самый важный раз. — Почувствовав, как во рту пересохло, он пару раз сглотнул, находя силы продолжить. — Я… Мы приняли очень смелое решение. Но без тебя ему не суждено воплотиться в жизнь. И мы, я и Тони, мы хотели бы просить твоего благословения… — собрав все силы в кулак, Стив добавил, — в нашей совместной жизни.  
Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Ладно, судя по всему, они оба взволнованы.  
— Боже…  
Он заметил, как на постаревшем лице ее появились тоненькие влажные дорожки слез. Она высвободила свою ладонь и прислонила ее к губам.  
— Конечно… Боже, конечно! Конечно я благословляю вас… Идите сюда, — она добавила чуть громче, все еще на эмоциях, — идите сюда, скорее!  
Дрожащими руками она прижала к себе Тони, поцеловав в обе щеки и щетинистый подбородок. Стив расслышал, как тот прошептал ей на ухо слова любви и благодарности. Заметил, как тот отстранился, что-то утер с уголка глаза, как очки свалились с макушки на переносицу, вызвав неловкий смех. Пегги обняла и его, потрепав по волосам, наделила покровительственным поцелуем в высокий лоб.  
Да, Стив видел Тони таким, пожалуй что, один раз. Без дружественных язвочек в каждом слове, без этого милого нахального выражения на лице и победоносного блеска в глазах, к которым он так привык. Такого взволнованного и счастливого. Видел, когда делал ему предложение два дня тому назад, когда Тони тоже расплакался, как и он сам, когда они, как два полных идиота, не могли сдержать слез, стоя посреди темной гостиной в башне, в объятиях друг друга.  
— Тони, милый, — успокоившись, обратилась к племяннику Пегг. — Ты не будешь так добр принести мне стакан воды? Так хочется пить.  
Стив знал, что она хочет остаться наедине с ним, а судя по прищуренным круглым глазам Старка, можно сказать, что и он тоже догадался об истинных намерениях своей крестной.  
— Конечно, сейчас. — Он поднялся, отошел к двери и только напоследок, подмигнув будущему супругу, бросил: — И не смейте что-то обсуждать у меня за спиной, ладно?  
Стив натянул быструю улыбку. Дверь мягко закрылась.  
— Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как вы впервые встретились?  
— Двадцать три года, один месяц и четыре дня.  
— Ты считал? — она посмеялась добрым кашляющим смехом.  
Стив повел головой, румянец залил кончики длинных ушей.  
— У меня хорошая память.  
— Ох, Стив… Столько всего изменилось за это время, столько произошло. Кто бы мог подумать, что этим все закончится, правда? Будто только вчера вы двое обо всем рассказали мне и вот…  
— И вот мы просим благословить нас в начале нового пути. Знаю, все так… Как будто бы должно было случиться.  
Прикрыв глаза, она понимающе кивнула. Затем склонила голову набок.  
— Скажи, ты счастлив?  
Счастлив ли он? Да, черт возьми, он безумно счастлив. Любить и знать, что тебя любят в ответ. Просто быть рядом, друг для друга. Пропускать каждое новое признание в любви через себя. «Я люблю тебя». Как волна — оно накатывает, окутав с ног до головы, заставив ощутить сопротивление стихии, проходит как бы насквозь, намочив одежду и волосы, лицо. И капли его стекают, чтобы затем вновь наброситься волной чувств, поразить с новой силой. Вот так звучат эти слова. «Я люблю тебя».  
— Да, Пегг, я счастлив.  
— Это хорошо. Жаль, что Мария и Говард не дожили до этого дня.  
— Думаешь, Говард тоже был бы счастлив?  
— Я думаю, он бы понял. Смог бы понять, Говард не дурак, он знал, что значат чувства, хотя порой и казалось, что это совсем не так. А Мария… Мария всегда желала Тони нечто отличное от славы, признания и денег. И я думаю, она была бы счастлива узнать, что это «нечто» ее сын все же нашел.  
— Спасибо. — Робко поблагодарил Стив. — За эти слова и за все, что ты для нас сделала.  
— Скажи, пока Тони еще не вернулся, твое дело, ну то, человек с железной рукой. Умоляю, скажи, что ты оставил попытки расквитаться с ним. — Он уже хотел перебить, но Пегг в довольно властном жесте его остановила. — У тебя есть гораздо более важные вещи в жизни… Команда. Вряд ли вам теперь дадут заскучать. У тебя есть Тони, с которым, пускай даже совсем взрослым, тоже будут проблемы. Всегда были.  
— Я не сталкивался с ним с декабря 91-го. Просто отслеживаю. Он явно связан с большинством политических скандалов последних десятилетий. Но он призрак, я даже не знаю, кто он.  
— Стив, — он почти услышал в ее голосе мольбу, — порой лучше начать все сначала. Жизнь может повернуться так, что вы еще встретитесь, слышишь? Но не ищи этой встречи намеренно. Хорошо?  
— Ты всегда даешь советы, которых я придерживаюсь. — Он постарался выдавить из себя легкомысленную улыбку.  
— Именно поэтому ты сейчас все еще сидишь передо мной целый и невредимый.  
В эту секунду вошел Тони, передал стакан воды Пегги, всучил пиджак Стиву и встал, оперевшись на спинку своего стула.  
— Вы точно строите козни, пока я не слышу.  
— Последнюю минуту ты стоял у двери и пытался подслушать нас.  
— Через эти двери ничерта не слышно! Разве что суперсолдатам, похоже. Ладно. Я не хочу вас отвлекать, но нам, вообще-то, уже пора.  
Они кивнули друг другу, Стив чмокнул Пегги в висок, пообещав на днях, конечно же, еще заглянуть. Они вышли на улицу, окунувшись в бесконечный шум машин и людей. Тони ловко ухватил его за талию, вынудив приобнять себя за плечи.  
«Береги его, Стив».  
«И себя береги.»  
«Мы справимся. Вместе.»  
«Я знаю, что хочу прожить свою жизнь с человеком, которого люблю.»  
«Да.»  
«Порой лучше начать все сначала.»

Майское солнце. Волна, накрывающая с головой. Тони. Говард. Пегги. Мария. Призрак. Снова волна. Майское солнце.

— Я люблю тебя, милый. Я так сильно тебя люблю…


End file.
